Petrified
by Digger Jonez
Summary: After a terrible accident Natsu is left in a stone prison with no immediate way of escape leaving two heartbroken mages behind. When war strikes Magnolia the mages of Fairy Tail must band together to revive the only hope they have left. NatsuXMiraXErza ; NaMirZa.


**This is set after the end of the anime series. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Obviously I do not own Fairy Tail or pretty much anything…**

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"Bring it Ice Princess!"

"You got nothing on me Pinkie!"

"It's salmon you jackass!"

And just like that the guild hall was plunged into its usual chaos with more and more people jumping into the fray.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Levy asked Erza who was sitting at the bar with Mirajane watching the guilds usual antics.

"It's been a while since anything interesting has happened, everyone needs an outlet and this is theirs so I'll allow it for the moment." Erza responded as she watched her nakima enjoying themselves.

"You've gone soft since you started dating Natsu." Lucy stated offhandedly.

Erza ignored the statement; Mirajane who was behind the bar couldn't help but send a small glare towards the blond. Lucy had become increasingly bitter ever since Natsu, Mira and Erza began their interesting relationship almost two months previously.

"A real man wouldn't fight when he had a beautiful girlfriend to pay attention to!" Elfman shouted proudly from the corner he was sitting in with Evergreen.

The Medusa like mage smiled at her man. "It's alright Elfman, go play." She offered teasingly.

"Real men also know when a fight is worth the attention!" Elfman shouted as he dashed into the mini battle zone.

"**Ice Make: Floor!" **Gray suddenly shouted before turning the floor into an ice rink giving him an unfair advantage over the other guild member except for Vijeeter who seemed to excel on the surface with less friction. Vijeeter continued to battle with Gray whilst the others struggled to find their bearings on the slippery floor.

"Not fair Gray." Mira stated with a pout as she watched her boyfriend's rival fight dirty.

"Stay down you prancing freak!" Gray shouted at Vijeeter who was now doing better on the ice floor than the ice mage was. **"Ice Make: Hammer!" **Gray shouted before firing a large mallet made of ice towards the dancing mage who expertly dodged the attack.

This was the beginning of arguably the biggest disaster to ever befall Fairy Tail.

The hammer kept on flying after missing Vijeeter until in crashed into a disoriented Warren who had only just managed to stand on the icy floor. The hammer struck him hard in his chest knocking all of the wind out of his lungs and sending him flying across the guild hall towards one of the far corners.

Elfman's eyes widened in shock. "Evergreen! Look out!" The giant man shouted at his girlfriend who had no hope in hell of dodging the incoming unconscious telepathic mage.

Warren struck her hard instantly shattering her glasses which she used to control her Stone Eyes ability.

Evergreen screamed in agony as a tiny sliver of glass from the lens of her glasses slightly pierced her left eye. As Evergreen cried in pain Elfman jumped up as fast as he could, his need to get to his girlfriend giving him the strength to practically ignore the still icy floors. Everyone watched in shock and fear as Evergreen screamed in pain, no one noticed that her left eye was now glowing with her Stone Eye power, a strange bright yellow glow that was more intense than ever before.

Natsu however was the only one who did notice this.

With a huge blast of flames from the bottom of his feet he propelled himself forward to knock Elfman out of the way, his dragon like sixth sense screaming at him something terrible was about to happen and Natsu would be damned if he'd allow his white haired girlfriend to lose another sibling, even though Lisanna had eventually returned. But as he charged into Elfman and knocked him out of the way he accidentally made eye contact with Evergreen before she fainted from the pain.

It was too late however, the damage had been done.

Natsu's body slowly began to turn to stone. It was as if he was falling slow motion as the guild looked on as his body was quickly becoming covered in a strange black like rock casing.

By the time Natsu hit to floor with a very loud 'thud' he was already completely encased in stone, frozen in the position of his diving through the air to knock the large white haired man out of the way.

"Natsu!" Erza and Mira screamed in emotional agony as they watched their boyfriend turn into black stone, almost looking completely different to anyone who had been petrified by evergreen before. As the black stone statue of their lover hit the ground hard the women rushed to his side, the shock of the incident resulted in casting complete silence across the guild.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"Calm down!" Porlyusica shouted at the frantic red and white haired mages who were barraging her with questions. "Once she wakes up she should be able to reverse the spell." The human hating mage gestured towards the still unconscious Evergreen who now had a large bandage over her left eye.

"Should?" Erza asked worriedly after hearing the uncertainty in the healer's words.

Porlyusica sighed. "I won't lie; I have never seen someone be turned into black stone before. I do not know what to make of it." She warned, her usual cold voice holding a slight mournful tone as she looked upon the two women who were on the verge of heartbreak.

"When do you think Evergreen will wake up?" Master Makarov enquired cautiously.

"She suffered a huge amount of stress and pain induced trauma when her eye was damaged and her power went out of control, it could be a few days before she wakes up but by then I should have been able to completely heal her eye; thankfully the damage itself wasn't too severe."

"A few days?" Mira shouted in shock as she gazed at the stone form of one of her lovers who was lying in the medical cot beside the one Evergreen was in in the guild hall infirmary.

"All we can do is wait." The elderly healer added almost sympathetically.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

A few days later Evergreen finally did awaken and to everyone's horror she couldn't revive the petrified Natsu. Evergreen had always thought she had complete control over her stone eyes ability but apparently what happened to Natsu was due to an advanced form of her ability that was triggered by her trauma. Until she was stronger she wouldn't be able to reverse the spell, and she was nowhere near strong enough to do so at that time.

Mirajane and Erza clung to each other weeping and bawling for days never leaving the confines of Natsu's house where his stone form had been left to lie until Evergreen could reverse the effect of the Iron Clad Stone; she had vowed to the grief stricken mages that she would bring their boyfriend back to them.

Happy went silent, not even Charles could get the once energetic he-cat to speak.

The rest of the guild struggled through it as well.

Gray was convinced that everything was his fault because he played dirty during their brawl.

Elfman thought he was responsible for his sister's boyfriends current stone like state.

Even Warren was blaming himself but no one blamed themselves as much as Evergreen did.

Three years past slowly for the grief stricken guild. Without the pink haired dragon slayer who was almost regularly referred to as the heart of the guild the heartbroken mages had almost no will left to fight.

So when the war came they were almost useless.

An invading army of magic hating soldiers led by the prince of a country from across the sea ravished the country of Fiore turning it into an almost grey landscape where magic was outlawed. Not even Gajeel or Laxus could muster up the will to fight at their full strength and were also eventually forced to submit.

Life was hard for everyone who now lived under the iron fisted rule of their new sovereign who overpowered everyone who opposed him by the sheer numbers of his army. Guilds were disbanded and life became almost not worth living anymore.

However there were a few mages who continued to train in the shadows of the oppressed country. One was a brute of a man with white hair who had vowed to train with his wife until she could reverse what she claimed was the biggest mistake of her existence.

These wizards were Elfman and Evergreen Strauss.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

A giant multi-coloured beast continued to swing its mighty fists at the royal guards who were attempting to stop the couple's last chance to save their lost nakama.

Evergreen did not think she was strong enough yet to reverse the Iron Clad Stone form that Natsu was stuck in but now she had no choice. It was now or never.

The busty mage was standing in the remnants of an old wooden shack on the outskirts of Magnolia which had been seized by their new sovereigns royal knights and had been made a restricted area, not even Mira and Erza could defeat them and reclaim the stone form of their ever still love.

Elfman and Evergreen had successfully been able to sneak into the area as the two aforementioned female mages created a huge distraction in the middle of magnolia by launching a head first attack at the large towns Royal Knight barracks.

Evergreen was standing above a strange black stone statue that was lying on the remains of an old bed. She was concentrating as hard as she could, trying with all her might to block out the sounds of her husband who was fighting with all of his might to protect her as she focused.

After finding her centre and channelling every ounce of magic power she had into her once damaged left eye she opened her heavy eyelids and locked eyes with those of the stone statue.

Nothing happened.

Outside Elfman continued to battle it out against the remaining knights. He had almost completely run out of magic and was now relying on his massive human form to attack his enemies, he knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer but he also knew that no matter what he would not relent.

He was going to do whatever he could to rescue the man who held his older sisters heart. He would do whatever it took to give life back to the man who saved him from the condition he was now stuck in.

Evergreen began to get frustrated before sorrow began set in. Tears began to roll down her cheek, but only from her left eye. She screamed in frustration and sadness at her failure but her eyes never left those of the petrified dragon slayer. As she bellowed in self-loathing her magic began to surge as it did once before, almost three years prior. The light from her eye began to intensify before becoming almost blinding.

Outside of the ruins of the shack an exhausted Elfman and the equally exhausted knights stared in awe at the magical power the female mage was exerting.

"Ever…" Elfman whispered his wife's nickname.

Before anyone could react the bright yellow light died down and silence engulfed the area. No one moved. No one could. Some sort of intense magical pressure was weighing them all down to the point where the knights were forced to their knees as Elfman hunched over from the pressure.

Suddenly an almighty inhuman roar thundered across the hilltop and surrounding areas, it was even heard in the town of Magnolia. Elfman grinned at his wife's accomplishment and in relief as he recognised the sound.

It was not of a man.

Nor was it one of any _normal_ creature or beast.

It was a roar of anguish, pain and rage.

It was the roar of an almighty dragon.

A pissed off and mad about It; almighty dragon.

As soon as the roar had died down a column of crimson flames shot into the sky obliterating the remains of the house that once was the shelter of the very man who just tore it pieces with his magical pressure alone.

Out of the ashes stepped a familiar yet at the same time unfamiliar sight.

It was a man. A man with spiky pink hair, onyx black slit like eyes and a red guild mark on his right shoulder. But this was not the Natsu that Elfman remembered. He stood about 6 foot 2 inches tall, his hair reached down far enough to slightly cover his eyes. He looked as if even though he'd been petrified for the past three years he had grown up regardless.

"You bastards." Natsu growled in pure disgust and hatred as he glared at the knights who had ravished his home country and forced his nakama into oppression. He took in a huge breath and faced the knights. Evergreen was kneeling where the shack had once stood as she watched the returning fire dragon slayer. **"Fire Dragon: Roar!" **Natsu unleashed a torrent of super-heated crimson flame, the biggest stream of fire that either of the other two mages had ever seen.

Natsu's attack completely obliterated the opposing knights, even though they wore magic cancelling armour they were still left as nothing more than a memory. It annihilated them. In mere seconds they were completely incinerated as if they had never been born, not even ashes remained to testify their existence.

The married couple could only stare in awe at the devastating power of their resurrected friend.

After heaving in all the air he needed to refill his lungs Natsu turned to face the white haired man and his wife. His intense glare became an exhausted smile which warmed the couple's heart to finally see again.

"It's good to be back…" Natsu wheezed before standing up straight. "No where the hell are my girlfriends?"

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

In the once grand town of Magnolia a huge battle raged between six hundred professionally trained anti-magic knights and two pissed off and love struck female mages. Despite the huge differences in numbers the battle was still even. But both of the women knew that it wouldn't be that way for long.

"Erza… I can't keep this up for much longer…" Mira croaked out through her heavy breathing, she wasn't sure how long she could keep up her **"Take Over: Satan Soul"**.

"I know honey." Erza replied through her own pants of exhaustion. "But we must hold on… for Natsu's sake." She added as a single tear fell from her real eye.

Mira nodded but her exhaustion was making it difficult.

They were tired and still felt the weight on their chests that had been there since the day they had lost their Natsu. Mira and Erza still loved each other, of that there could be no doubt but it hadn't been the same since they had lost him. They still cuddled often and kissed occasionally but they hadn't done anything else since then. They just couldn't bring themselves to be that intimate with each other since their dragon had been turned to stone.

The weight on their chests was getting heavier…

But.

Everything changed when an ear splitting and grand reptilian roar echoed throughout the town.

The two women felt their hearts sore as they heard a sound they had been dying to hear again for the past three years.

"Natsu…" They both breathed in relief.

Their attention was drawn to a huge stream of fire that they noticed on the hill where Natsu's house had been. But it stopped shortly after.

The two mages and the entirety of the enemy force stopped and stared at the location where the huge flame had been spotted moments before.

After watching for a few seconds they were once again surprised by a large burst of flames that sent some sort of blazing object high into the sky. Upon closer inspection they realised it was not an object but rather a person. A person who was heading straight for the two smiling female mages.

They all watched as the burning man came crashing down to land in front of Erza and Mirajane kicking up a loud dust cloud that everyone started to choke on.

The heat in the area began to sky rocket becoming ridiculously uncomfortable for the knights but rather comforting to the two mages.

Before the dust cloud settled a familiar voice began to speak.

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on." The voice began. The dust settled quickly, revealing the pink haired dragon slayer. "But you bastards were trying to kill my girlfriends… that was a mistake."

Mira and Erza were completely out of magic power. Mira fell to her knees as she lost her takeover. Erza managed to remain standing but her armour disappeared until she was left in only her tattered and worn blouse and blue skirt. Their eyes never left the form of their revived beloved who was facing away from them.

"Kill them all!" The Knight Captain shouted as he and his almost four hundred remaining men charged at the dragon slayer. Natsu's eyes narrowed as he glared at the charging army, the heat in the area spiking to such and insane degree that members from the army began passing out from heatstroke before they could even get close to him.

Natsu watched as the tougher soldiers continued to push through the immense heat wave he was causing around his person.

"Fuck off…" Natsu growled quietly. **"Fire Dragon: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** Natsu effortlessly moved his arms around himself as long burning tendrils of fire spread around him before being sent at the advancing enemy horde in a single wave like charge. The flames seemed to detonate on impact.

As the smoke cleared there was no one left standing from the enemy army. In a single attack he had wiped out almost four hundred enemy soldiers.

The enemy commander could only stare in horror at the enraged face of the pink haired man before him. "Monster!" The commander shouted in his strange accent. "You're a monster!"

Natsu added a wocked grin to his glare. "Yeah, and you shouldn't fuck with people that monster love." Natsu informed darky before sending a ball of fire barrelling along the ground towards the final enemy.

What once was there was now not.

That was the easiest way of describing it.

Where once stood the enemy commander now stood nothing. Not even ashes.

Natsu turned to face his exhausted beloveds and smiled at their weary faces.

He kneeled down before them and embraced them wholeheartedly. He could smell the salt from their tears. He felt them both relax and snuggle into his embrace as they both fell asleep in his arms. With Natsu following not long after.


End file.
